El precio de soñar
by Serenat Violin
Summary: AU, Lucy Heartfilia acostumbrada a una vida de princesa se encontrara frente a frente con un mundo desconocido, será su fuerza y su valor lo que la hagan salir de las garras del mismo infierno...
1. El vuelo de un ave

**Capitulo I**

**El vuelo de un ave**

_10 de Junio de 2005_

Querido Diario: Son las 4:00 de la tarde... mis padres están fuera, en viaje de negocios como de costumbre, me han dejado con mi nana y con el mayordomo, ese señor de bigote extraño que siempre me dice señorita, no puedo salir a la calle, mi nana dice que es peligroso... mi nana dice que todo es peligroso que ganas tengo de conocer lo que hay fuera... desde mi ventana se ven los grandes arboles, si miras arriba de la gran pared gris que cubre mi casa... puedes ver grandes copas verdes que se mueven de aquí a allá... hoy tuve mis clases aburridas de piano, mis padres dicen que soy excelente tocando pero yo solo hago lo que me piden para que les alegre venir a verme... aun así siempre piden más y más... es aburrido... pero es la única manera de verlos sonreír frente a mi... siempre repiten que tengo un "gran futuro" pero ¿A qué se refieren con gran? Nunca los termino de entender... solo conozco a una niña de mi edad, mi prima Juvia es un poco rarita pero estoy segura que conoce más detrás de los muros que yo, después de todo siempre vienen desde lejos a visitarnos... en las fiestas o reuniones familiares... me pregunto si cuando sea grande podré salir a ver esos grandes arboles que cubren la mitad del cielo... en mi casa hay arboles, muchos arboles, pero esos los conozco todos, y no son tan grandes y frondosos como los que se asoman por la gran muralla... todas las noches me piden que haga una oración a nuestro señor Dios, yo solo le pido que me deje comer más dulces y que algún día me deje conocer lo que se asoma por mi ventana...

La pequeña niña de unos 8 años... suspiraba al mirar el sol que descendía por aquellas verdes praderas...

Lucy Heartfilia hija del magnate Jude Heartfilia y la renombrada abogada Layla Heartfilia, destinada a una vida encerrada en su gran mansión, aspiraba a ser libre... su casa siempre estaba en movimiento pero ella solo trataba con dos personas, su Mayordomo Makarov y su nana Polyushka... Lucy desde pequeña se los imaginaba como marido y mujer, después de todo, ambos eran viejos... Lucy nunca se a cuestionado el por que no puede salir de casa... solo acata las reglas como se supone debieran ser... ya que sus padres no hablan mucho con ella... las pocas veces que los ve solo intenta hacer todo correctamente para no ganarse su desaprobación...

_2 de Agosto del 2007_

Querido Diario: Hoy mis clases estuvieron regular, mi maestra sigue siendo muy estricta, a pesar de que doy lo mejor de mi... eso me hace enfadar... Mi nana esta preparando la ducha... pero no me aguanto las ganas de escribir... tengo que hacerlo a escondidas ya que según mis padres no debo guardar secretos... pero si se enteraran seguramente no me dejarían salir nunca más de mi habitación... he descubierto un agujero secreto en el jardín de mi casa, estoy muy emocionada... se que no debo salir pero no puedo evitar sentirme muy agitada... siento que mi corazón va a estallar... creo que mi nana se acerca...

–Lucy...– Habla la mujer de cabellos rosas y mirada aguda... –Tu baño esta listo... ven acá– le dice entrando a su recamara y haciéndole señas con la mano de que se acerque, la nana esta parada frente a un gran espejo de mármol blanco y le indica a la niña que se siente en la pequeña silla que hace conjunto al gran tocador... –¿Estas repasando tus deberes?– le pregunta sin mirarla del todo, Lucy lo agradece ya que tuvo que guardar rápidamente su diario debajo de la mesita dónde se supone debe estudiar, tiene un pequeño escondite que al parecer nadie a descubierto... se sentía un poco mal... sabia que hacia mal... pero se sentía peor de no tener a nadie a quien contarle sus secretos... se acerco a su nana y como todas las noches le cepillaron sus largas hebras doradas y después de una ducha se fue a dormir... aun con el corazón desbordado...

_2 de Octubre del 2007_

Querido Diario: Han pasado dos meses desde que descubrí aquel lugar y desde entonces me muero de ganas de salir... no se que hacer... no tengo oportunidad de estar a solas...

La niña de 10 años mira nuevamente hacia la ventana y en ese instante ve salir una parvada que cubre gran parte del cielo con sus hermosas alas remando en el aire, da un brinco del susto pero después sonríe y se acerca a la ventana... estira su mano intentando tocar el cielo... se va a pasear en sus fantasías donde ella puede volar... como aquellos animales emplumados... como los angeles... mientras... solo respira el vuelo de aquellas aves...

–¡Lucy cuidado!– le gritan desde abajo... abre sus ojos y siente su sangre agolparse en su corazón... se había salido más de lo que hubiera sido seguro... y sin poder moverse... resbala y cae desde el segundo piso...

_1 de Noviembre _

Querido Diario: Hace un mes estuve en el hospital por primera vez... conocí mucha gente doctores y enfermeras como mi nana... mis padres me han llamado mas de lo normal por teléfono, eso me alegra, aun que es breve me hace feliz... hace dos meses que se fueron, prometen volver la semana que entra y dicen que iré a comer con ellos... saldremos juntos por primera vez... me rompí el brazo al caer del balcón pero que susto me lleve dicen los doctores que fue un milagro que solo me rompiera el brazo... yo creo que sí, eso o el montón de hojas que tenia Nichiya el extraño jardinero amante de las flores... me dolió mucho pero ya está mucho mejor... Nichiya me cargo y me llevo con mi nana después llegó una ambulancia que me llevo al hospital...mis clases de piano se han pospuesto temporalmente y en ese tiempo me dejan jugar, como mi nana ya esta algo vieja a veces se queda leyendo en el patio mientras yo juego con mi prima Juvia y repentinamente se duerme... entonces Juvia y yo nos escapamos por entre los arbustos y jugamos a las casitas... aun no le he contado sobre mi pasadizo secreto y he de confesar que me asusta salir por ahí... pero no por eso me voy a detener... el mayordomo siempre esta en la casa... así que no creo que nadie se de cuenta... mañana no viene mi prima así que podré investigar un poco por mi cuenta... mi brazo ya no duele mucho pero tengo que decir que sí para no tomar clases nuevamente, no hasta que haya descubierto lo que hay detrás de aquel gran muro... ya viene mi nana... ya te contare como me fue...

2 de Noviembre

–Lucy no te pierdas de vista, ya no te puedo seguir el rastro como antes...– le pedía Polyushka sentándose en su eterno sillón en el portal de la gran mansión... llena de arboles de todos los tamaños y rosales de miles colores... con confianza se sentaba y se disponía a leer después de todo no había dónde pudiera irse la niña... Lucy asintió atentamente fingiendo rectitud, el frío invernal se acercaba a pesar de estar a principios de noviembre en las noches se escarchaban algunos arbustos y se empañaban los vidrios de las ventanas por el calefactor... ahora el cielo estaba nublado y el frío calaba en los huesos lo cual no le hacia fácil la tarea a la pequeña Lucy, le dolía el brazo pero no iba a perder esta oportunidad, ya lo había planeado... y en cuanto Polyushka giro sus ojos al libro que tenia entre sus manos Lucy se volteo... y fue como una escena en cámara lenta... sus cabellos se agitaron en el viento y su vestido azul bailo al compás de sus hebras rubias que iluminaban esa tarde fría... y en su rostro dibujaba una sonrisa que conforme se alejaba crecía mas y mas... sin saber en su mente inocente que su vida daría un giro de 360 grados después de ese día... nunca... nada sería igual...

Continuara...


	2. Un ave enjaulada

_**Ni Fairy Tail, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo los uso para mi entretenimiento y echar volar mi imaginación con historias bizarras :) les recuerdo que este fic es para personas de mentalidad madura (que no se espanten o sean sensibles) ya que trata temas adultos como vocabulario inadecuado para menores y otros que se irán dando conforme avance la historia. Ahora sí, a leer. **_

**Capitulo II**

**Un ave enjaulada**

Esto tiene que ser un sueño... pensó la niña, habiendo atravesado el pequeño túnel que parecía ser un antiguo desagüe que nadie se preocupo en sellar, oculto entre matorrales y tapado con unas cuantas hojas y tierra... después de un arduo trabajo y uno que otro rasguño pudo atravesarlo... y cuando recibió un tímido rayo de luz en su fleco sonrío sabiendo que su trabajo había dado frutos y haciendo a un lado ramas secas y pastos verdes pudo salir sosteniendo un poco de su peso en su brazo lastimado, y ahora estaba fuera... y hasta entonces la pequeña no se había percatado de que su casa estaba en una pendiente... la entrada principal, la única que conocía, conducía a través de un largo camino al pueblo mas cercano que llamaban Magnolia, al cual contadas veces había ido y nunca había tenido oportunidad de conocer a nadie que no fueran abogados o doctores, por la parte trasera dónde ahora se encontraba Lucy, se veía todo el pueblo ella imaginaba que era Magnolia... aun que no estaba del todo segura...las coloridas casas navegaban entre la neblina que comenzaba a cernirse sobre aquel desconocido pueblo... Lucy no tuvo valor de ir más allá así que solo camino cerca de la orilla cortando pequeñas flores que desconocía pero que estaba segura alguna vez leyó sobre ellas en algún libro... blancas, amarillas y rosas... había muchos colores... no eran tan frescas y aromáticas como las de su jardín pero estas crecían con la libertad que ella más añoraba... nadie las podaba para ser perfectas... Lucy estaba maravillada de aquel panorama... en el cabestrillo iba poniendo una a una las flores que iba cortando, al menos de algo servia... pensaba sonriendo... cuando sus ojos se dirigieron a una rosa que era completamente distinta a las demás... de un blanco que parecía brillar... abierta y grande parecía que le hablaba... y la niña sin pensarlo se acerco... siendo ya una desventaja en ella no medir el peligro mientras su imaginación la hacia volar... resbalo por aquella pendiente sin poder detenerse... mientras caía recibía uno que otro rasguño de las ramas su vestido azul se rasgaba y se manchaba de tierra... Lucy dio un pequeño grito que nadie alcanzo a escuchar... su corazón estaba agitado e instintivamente evitaba lastimarse más su brazo, si eso fuera posible... apretaba sus dientes aguantando el dolor... quería gritar por ayuda... pero su orgullo la hacia aguantar... gran parte estaba cubierta de pasto y matorrales... lo cual impedía que pudiera detenerse... comenzaban a salir lagrimas de sus ojos al ver que no había final... hasta que su zapato se atoro en una rama haciéndola girar quedándose sin zapato... ahora no podía ver a donde iba y mirando su casa hacerse más y más pequeña... sintió un escalofrío y después un golpe seco que la hizo cerrar sus ojos...

–Hola...– Escucho como un eco... ¿Era la voz de un niño?... sintió una caricia en sus cabellos...

–¡Déjala!– Era la voz de alguien más... parecía de una niña... la caricia en sus cabellos ceso... entreabrió sus ojos poco a poco... queriendo saber quienes eran los dueños de esas voces...

–No le hago nada– rezongó la otra voz molesta, Lucy lo vio entre imágenes borrosas que se desintegraban... era un niño... con un cabello bastante peculiar... y sus ojos que la miraban inquietos y sorprendidos... café oscuro... su piel morena y tostada... la miraba muy cerca y ella con lo poco que distinguía de el intentaba armar una imagen de alguien a quien conociera para no hacer crecer el temor... ¿El la había salvado? Como en los libros y películas de amor... sonrío bobamente, su imagen fue borrada por la de una niña que lo quito molesta

–¿Estas bien?– pregunto inquieta, su cabello era lila... más blanco que lila y sus ojos eran azules y grandes...

–He Lisanna, ¿Por que me has aventado?– rezongó molesto el chico sobándose las nalgas... Lucy lo miro nuevamente... y Lisanna lo ignoraba mirando a la rubia que no decía nada... –¿Es que estas muda?– le hablaba nuevamente, la chica quería hablar pero no podía, no le salían las palabras... por primera vez miro el lugar donde estaba, era oscuro... no había nada más que los niños, o al menos que pudiera distinguir... la cama donde estaba acostada y un pequeño cajón que usaban como mesa... en el había una pequeña lampara que a penas y alcanzaba a iluminar a sus acompañantes... el cabello de ese niño parecía fuego... pensaba mientras lo miraba... y sin darse cuenta sus ojos brillaban al verlo... el chico no llevaba camisa estaba flaco pero tenia un porte que lo hacia ver impotente... poco a poco las imágenes tomaban forma... llevaba una cinta en la cabeza que levantaba sus mechones como Rambo... tenia una mirada muy extraña... el chico también la miraba... comenzó a recordar todo y el miedo que amenazaba con salir finalmente afloró con todo su poder haciendo a la niña entrar en pánico... pero su cuerpo no respondía... sentía un cosquilleo en el brazo lastimado pero no lo podía mover... ¿Qué le había sucedido? pensaba comenzando a derramar lagrimas... notó como el chico se acerco a ella preocupado

–¿Te duele algo?– le pregunto tiernamente, Lucy quería hablar pero solo lograba balbucear... cosas incomprensibles...

–Natsu...Toby se acerca– dijo la niña moviendo al chico preocupada, ¿Natsu? pensó la rubia... el chico cambio su semblante y regalándole una caricia en el cabello salió pitando por la ventanita ayudando a la niña que se hacia llamar Lisanna a que saliera tan pronto como el... ¿A dónde van? pensaba la niña preocupada y sin parar de llorar... Natsu le regalo una mirada antes de desaparecer... se escucho la puerta abrir bruscamente y seguido de eso pasos... Lucy miro con miedo...

–Ya se despertó...– dijo un hombre delgado de cabello castaño claro y largo hasta los hombros... mientras se acercaba y sin cuidado la revisaba primero de sus pies y al final de la cara... hablaba con otra persona que estaba en el umbral de la puerta sin dejarse notar... –Debería estar mejor en unos días... así no puede trabajar decía apuntando su brazo, es un desastre...– finalizo alejándose un poco y murmurando cosas que no pudo escuchar...

–Duérmela– dijo la otra persona... y esas simples palabras pusieron alerta a la pequeña...

¿Dormirme? A que se refiere... pensó Lucy asustada y nuevamente intento moverse con todas las fuerzas que le permitía su menudo cuerpo... era inútil... vio como le tomaron su bracito y le inyectaron un liquido extraño que la hizo cerrar sus ojos... ayúdenme... ayúdenme... pensaba una y otra vez... nadie escucho su voz...

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– Ya pasó una semana...– decía una mujer de largos cabellos dorados mirando por la ventana...

–Si no hubieras sido mi nana.. si no te conociera de toda la vida ya no estarías aquí...– dijo intentando contener el dolor... aferrándose a un pedazo de vestido que habían encontrado al final del barranco lleno de sangre y lodo seco... La anciana mantenía su cabeza gacha como pidiendo perdón una y otra vez al viento... ya que Layla le daba la espalda... ambas estaban dentro del cuarto de niña... sus blancas paredes lucían grises por alguna extraña razón... quizá por el olvido..

Después de un largo silencio alguien irrumpió en la puerta

–Señora... la teniente la esta buscando...– Dijo el anciano con miedo en su voz... después de haber llamado anunciando su presencia, la gran mansión se había vuelto una locura desde la desaparición de Lucy, todos temían por la niña, temían a su padre y por su trabajo... si la niña no aparecía era probable que la mansión desapareciera en si... que fuese vendida o abandonada... la familia Heartfilia contaba con numerosas casas y departamentos en distintas partes del mundo... la mansión había sido construida especialmente para mantener a Lucy alejada de posibles presas de la ciudad... alejada de los paparazzis y periódicos que pudieran afectar su integridad y su futuro... posiblemente ahora estaban arrepentidos... que la niña decidiera irse era una locura que nadie alcanzaba a comprender...

–Buenos días Señora, soy la teniente Erza Scarlet– se presento la mujer vestida de verde y sus largos cabellos rojos atrapados en una coleta, quien la esperaba en la sala donde la habían hecho esperar, extendió la mano en señal de saludo, miró la cara de aquella hermosa mujer completamente destrozada...

–Buenos días teniente, me imagino que ya se entero de nuestra búsqueda fallida... la policía no encuentra a nuestra hija aun,– le dijo sin rodeos... –le agradezco que haya venido... mi esposo no se encuentra así que podremos hablar con calma... – comento para liberar la tensión... le hizo una señal de que se sentara, ¿Como puede hablar tan tranquila? pensaba la pelirroja

–Se que su esposo tiene muy buenos lazos con la policía estatal, que tiene toda su fe puesta en ellos– le respondió ya estando las dos en privado, la rubia suspiro y bajo la mirada –Pero se también que este asunto lo llevaron fuera del país...– la pelirroja mantenía su postura firme y la desaprobación en su voz era clara –No se por que intentan mantener esto en secreto señora pero déjeme decirle por experiencia que entre mas intente uno esconder las cosas siempre terminan peor, la gente del pueblo esta asustada, sus guardias han hecho un revuelo en Magnolia y esto no lo podemos pasar desapercibido... solo vengo a informarles que casos como el suyo se están presentando en varias partes del país, se nos ha pedido ayuda ya que la policía parece estar involucrada hasta cierto punto... – Le dijo con el dolor que eso significaría para la mujer...

–¿Qué está tratando de decirme?– le pregunto asustada y mirándola fijamente

–Lo que intento decirle señora es que su hija no es la única desaparecida– dijo firme

–Se que muchos niños se van de casa por falta de atención, quizá es el caso de Lucy, ya que ni su padre ni yo podemos estar con ella...– le decía convencida y con esperanza que quizá en el fondo sabia era inútil, Erza agarro aire

– Se han reportado casos de secuestro, y este que se consideraba una ciudad tranquila ya no lo es más...– miró como la mujer se llevaba las manos a la cara sobándose las cienes... Erza espero un momento antes de continuar

–No quiero que pierda la compostura, solo quiero que ponga cartas en el asunto... las redes del narcotráfico y prostitución se están expandiendo rápidamente.. y si tenemos que actuar tiene que ser cuanto antes... su hija no esta desaparecida, y lo sabe, en los casos dónde los niños se van de casa regresan por ayuda de extraños o por ellos mismos, este pueblo ya no es confiable señora Heartfilia– finalizo inclinándose hacia enfrente como si tuviera un peso sobre sus hombros... la rubia se agarro a llorar en silencio

–Haga lo que tenga que hacer...– le dijo entre sollozos

–Lo siento mucho...– sin recibir respuesta –Con su permiso– dijo antes de levantarse y seguir su camino, cuando se dirigía a la puerta giro la cabeza y le dio a la pobre mujer una ultima mirada cargada de pena –Todo estará bien– le dijo antes de salir por la enorme puerta que el mayordomo ya tenia abierta...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–¿Dónde estoy...?– murmuro una voz infantil... entrecerraba sus ojos y los abría con más fuerza como si de esa manera lo que observaba se hiciera mas nítido, era inútil, estaba drogada como de costumbre... el efecto estaba pasando lentamente... sintió una caricia en sus cabellos y sonrío –Na...tsu...– dijo con ternura

–Todo estará bien Lucy... tranquila...– la consolaba la misma voz que la visitaba todas las noches... era su guardián... así lo veía la niña, solo su voz podía hacerla sentir segura... y las caricias que le daba a su cabello por alguna razón desconocida... –Te ayudare a salir de aquí...– le decía con seguridad, Lucy sabia que quedaban pocas esperanzas, estos sujetos la estaban drogando por alguna extraña razón... y Natsu venia cada que podía a verla... lo mandaban a darle de comer, a ayudarle a ir al baño... casi tenia que cargarla agradecía que Natsu fuera más grande que ella, el tenia 13 años pero parecía ya de 15... era la persona más amable de ese lugar...

–Ven conmigo...– susurraba al niño que la miraba con ternura

–Sabes que no puedo...– le contestó triste –Lucy te prometo que saldrás de aquí...– le dijo muy seguro de sus palabras

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Ya van dos días– bufaba un hombre molesto a más no poder –Dos días y estos imbéciles no pueden llegar a un acuerdo, de haber sabido nos hubiéramos ido enseguida que la encontramos– hablaba caminando de un lago a otro, desesperado... si no nos movemos rápido esto puede acabar mal...

–Esta niña cayo en nuestras manos por arte de magia, no podemos echarlo a perder, ¿Lo entiendes?– le decía un hombre a un lado suyo, tratando de mantener la compostura

–Podemos sacar tanto dinero que no puedo ni imaginarlo...– contesto otro hombre perdido en sus sueños de ambición...

–Si la niña se muere no vamos a obtener nada más que a un millonario exigiendo justicia...– murmuraba nervioso el hombre que no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro, como siendo perseguido por su propia maldad...

–Solo les digo que tenemos que movernos, llegando o no a un acuerdo, la niña esta con nosotros, tampoco les conviene a esos bastardos ser desenmascarados... aquí los que decidimos somos nosotros...

–Si las cosas salen mal no podremos volver aquí...– refunfuñaba uno de ellos

–Que importa este pueblo de mierda una vez con el dinero nos podemos ir tranquilamente a traficar a las grandes ciudades, como siempre hemos querido... –

–Sabes que eso no es sencillo...– le contesto otro haciendo hincapié en cada una de sus palabras

–Hemos "reclutado" niños con excelente condición y la mayoría ya cedió a trabajar con nosotros...

–A mi quien más me interesa es ese niño llamado Natsu... a su corta edad ya sabe manejar las armas mejor que muchos de nosotros... si lo sabemos manejar vamos a tener de nuestro lado un buen aliado...

–¿Desde cuando te interesa algún chico en especial?– preguntaba uno de ellos extrañado y antes de que el otro respondiera siguió –Al final todos acaban muertos, nos sirven bien, pero más vale no poner más esperanzas en uno que en otro...– le dijo exasperado y moviendo las manos desesperado

–Se lo que te digo, este niño no va a caer tan fácil, tenemos su voluntad y lealtad en nuestras manos... yo mismo me haré cargo de el...

–Les recuerdo que el tema de mayor importancia es la niña, tenemos que hacer algo rápido... o nos van a sacar de aquí con todo y las prostitutas que ya se estaban acomodando en la zona... saben que eso no es fácil, si las cosas salen mal tendremos mucha suerte si salimos vivos...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Lucy... ¿Dónde estas?...– hablaba una niña de cabellos azules... mirando una fotografía dónde se encontraban las dos abrazadas y las hojas de otoño caían a sus costados...

–Tranquila Juvia... Lucy estará bien... –le confortaba Polyushka quien lamentaba más que nadie la desaparición de la niña... –Es tarde... deberías dormir... – le susurraba mientras la ayudaba a entrar a la cama, –tus padres vendrán por ti mañana...– le susurro

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa noche hubiera sido perfecta para una cita de enamorados, la luna brillaba y las cigarras cantaban una desconocida melodía... el viento acariciaba las hojas de los arboles creando una atmósfera embelesadora... todo sería perfecto de no ser por que entre aquel bosque se encontraba el refugio de una banda de narcotraficantes quienes nunca pondrían atención a esos simples detalles que la naturaleza nos regalaba cada día... llenos de ambición, deseos y lujuria... simples banalidades... enfermedades del espíritu...

–Parece que será otro día tranquilo...– murmuro un hombre recargado en una verja oxidada y vieja

–¡Mierda!– grito su compañero corriendo a la casa que estaba a unos metros de ahí... ya sin iluminación... corría guiándose por el camino de memoria o por la loza del pórtico que brillaba con la luz de la luna, su compañero no tardo en reaccionar... a lo lejos vio como se movían entre los arbustos sombras que solo un ojo entrenado podía reconocer... tiro el cigarro bruscamente y con un gesto desesperado siguió a su compañero... saco su radio sabiendo que podía ser rastreado y murmuro palabras en código mientras corría con toda las fuerzas que su cuerpo le permitía... se escucho un disparo y el hombre cayo dando un golpe seco, su compañero lo vio y apresuro el paso con mas desesperación... se escucho otro disparo y al igual que el otro hombre, solo dejo un eco al caer en la oscuridad

–Estos hijos de puta están muertos– decía desesperado un hombre mientras recogía dinero y la primera arma que pudo coger

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Es hora...– le dijo Natsu, Lucy no entendía–Ellos ya vienen Lucy– le dijo mientras la cargaba en brazos y la depositaba a un lado de la cama, se apresuro y empujo con todas su fuerzas, cuando movió la cama lo suficiente para revelar una puerta que parecía dirigir a un sótano que a penas y se distinguía del piso... movió unas cuantas tablas de madera y corrió a un lado de Lucy la elevo como un superheroe en sus brazos y la llevo al pequeño hueco... todo fue muy rápido... Lucy no tuvo oportunidad de decir palabra más que murmurar y hacer gestos de dolor, Natsu la puso suavemente

–¿Qué... estas... haciendo?– le preguntó desconcertada, si es que fuera posible

–Te estoy dando la libertad, no vayas a hacer ruido– le murmuro con la sabiduría de un hombre grande

–¿Te... volveré... a ver?– le murmuro sabiendo que esa repuesta era una despedida, Natsu le sonrío... recargado en las tablas justo arriba de ella solo se acerco y le dio un beso inocente en su boca

–Te prometo que nos volveremos a ver...– le dijo acomodando el brazo lastimado de la niña antes de acomodar las tablas que la cubrirían, se escucho un balazo a lo lejos

–Natsu– dijo despacio, asustada... no recibió respuesta, aun estaba drogada lo cual incrementaba la desesperación que comenzó a sentir... cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sola... le dijo a Natsu que no hablaría ni haría ruido... se escuchaba el revuelo que había fuera... pero a duras penas podía moverse... ¿Qué estaba pasando?... escucho alguien que se acercaba... las pisadas resonaban en su cabeza y conforme se acercaban su corazón latía más y más rápido...

–¡Ah!– grito alguien –Si serás perra maldita– la persona seguía maldiciendo, se acerco y escucho que se acercaron a dónde estaba enseguida la persona salió por la ventana y ya no se escucho nada más... paso una hora... pasaron dos... entonces cerro sus ojos y se durmió...

El ruido de madera crujiendo retumbo en su cabeza y la obligo a abrir los ojos... la habían descubierto... la sombra de una persona la envolvió la niña pudo notar que llevaba consigo un arma... y no estaba sola... la persona la cargo en sus brazos... y uno mechones rojos cogidos en una cebolla fue lo ultimo que vio antes de volver a caer inconsciente...

_**Continuara...**_

_**¿Qué les parece? Espero que les haya gustado, y si es así me espero y me lo hicieran saber, ¿Qué les gusta? ¿Qué no les gusta? Comenten, Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, hasta el próximo capitulo. **_


	3. Fairy Tail

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima, los uso como entretenimiento sin fines de lucro y demás... **

**Capitulo III**

**Fairy Tail**

La lluvia caía a brotes... los relámpagos iluminaban las gotas que no se distinguían las unas de las otras... brillaban como diamantes entra la penumbra... y caían pesadas por el cabello del pelirrojo que empapado empuñaba un arma, la sostenía con los dedos blancos de la fuerza que hacia por el coraje y la impotencia... dentro de su corazón latía la culpa... el miedo... el terror...

–No lo haga...– le murmuro... y el llanto de una mujer lo hacia desear volar para tomarla entre sus brazos y huir de ese mundo inmundo que les había tocado vivir...

–Tú no me pones las condiciones a mi... bastardo...– le dijo y sonriendo con malicia... aventó a la mujer por el borde del puente... amarrada e indefensa... cuando el chico vio inmediatamente por instinto disparo a su acompañante que al mismo tiempo le disparo a el previendo lo que iba a suceder... pero nadie le ganaba en la puntería... el hombre callo muerto y el chico corrió sangrando por el roce de la bala intentando regresar el tiempo... en shock... intento lanzarse al vacío por la mujer... pero su mejor amigo la tomo del brazo

–¡Noooooo!...– gritó levantándose de golpe...

–¿Qué te pasa Natsu?– le preguntó una mujer desnuda con clara preocupación poniendo la mano en su hombro, el chico por instinto le dio un manotazo a lo que la mujer gimió de dolor... agarrando su mano lo miro con enfado, Natsu entro en sí y se disculpo inmediatamente...

–Lo... lo siento...– le dijo mirándola, estaba sudado y la sabana blanca cubría la mitad de su cuerpo... su cara estaba pálida... una luz tenue color ámbar no permitía denotar el espanto que había vivido segundos antes...

–¿Qué te sucede?– le pregunto enfadada saliendo de la cama enredándose en la sabana... dejando a Natsu sin que cubrirse... la escena era morbosa... botellas de vino... cerveza y demás líquidos extraños tirados por doquier... un vestido roto y ropa interior en el piso... el aire que se respiraba era inmundo... pero nadie presente lo notaba...

Natsu cansado, quizá por el sueño, quizá por esa mujer que venia de vez en cuanto junto con otras quienes lo ayudaban a pasar las noches... no se molesto en detenerla... solo se tiro en la cama intentando olvidar la pesadilla que lo perseguía cuando comenzaba a olvidar... a sus 22 años había vivido más cosas que un adulto promedio... había experimentado toda clase de emociones... más duras que buenas... había conocido amigos... unos mejores que otros... pero su pasado estaba latente... y lo marcaba en cada paso que daba... vivía en una mansión alejada de la sociedad que compartía con su mejor amigo Gray Fullbuster, un niño desahuciado al igual que el... con el que ideo un plan para desbancar al jefe de su cartel y quedarse con el Cartel de Fairy Tail... pero le había costado cara su rebeldía... desde el momento en que tomaron el control hicieron cambios prohibiendo el trafico de menores y la prostitución, su principal sustento era vender drogas he idear estrategias contra los enemigos... de esta forma ganaron terreno... buscando aliados confiables y planeando cuidadosamente sus zonas de despliegue... se habían vuelto los numero uno de los niños ricos que no pensaban para gastar miles de pesos en drogas... Natsu era buscado por carteles de otros países que fueron desbancados por ellos... los carteles mas poderosos no los tomaban en cuenta pues sus principales zonas eran países del primer mundo... Natsu habiéndose criado en un lugar ausente de amor... decían que carecía de el mismo... nunca había entablado una relación... mucha gente pensaba que los líderes criminales pueden tener las mujeres que deseen y por lo tanto tener una compañera en especial no era primordial... pero en algún momento necesitan de una que les haga volver a sentirse humanos... los rumores decían que Natsu ya había perdido ese amor con su primer mujer, Lissana... quien fue asesinada por el anterior líder del cartel... solo Natsu conocía su historia... pero al igual su cuerpo ahora sudado y desnudo marcado de cicatrices hablaba por si mismo... muchas veces se perdía sentado en su sillón favorito fumando... con su mirada ausente y opaca, como si todo su pasado se proyectara como una película en su memoria y el prestando atención a cada detalle... intentando recordar por qué intentaba luchar... por qué seguía con vida... su mirada hablaba más que sus palabras... si no hubiera sido por Gray que lo animaba a salir y a conocer el mundo probablemente no tendría razón ya para seguir... las cosas que había hecho no se las podía perdonar... su infancia había sido destruida... vivió engañado... hizo cosas con un fin que nunca tuvo sustento... le quitaron todo lo que tenia lo destruyeron... pero aun así no tenia odio para con los demás después de haber destruido a la mente maestra de su desgracia, ahora ya no tenia nada más por que luchar... solo podía enfrentarse a sus rivales con la fiereza de una bestia que no se puede permitir derrotar, mas por orgullo que por ganas... después de todo, por ridículo que pareciera tenia personas a quienes proteger... ellos a quienes no habían elegido la vida que tenían... los que se drogaba sí... que se jodieran entonces... por ellos no se preocupaba... después de un rato contemplando el techo del cuarto donde se encontraba suspiro y encendió un cigarrillo... cerro los ojos disfrutando el sabor y relajándose...

–He Natsu...– hablo un muchacho entrando a sus anchas en aquel lugar abriendo las puertas, –Mmmm..– fue su respuesta, sin abrir los ojos y soltando el aire de su cigarrillo como todo un modelo posando

–Pensé que la chica te gustaba– le reclamo señalando la puerta con un gesto gracioso –Tuvo que venir llorando a mis brazos– le bromeo abrazándose a si mismo y aventando besos al aire, Natsu aprovecho la situación y le aventó una almohada en la cara haciéndolo tambalear, Gray hizo un gesto de enfado y Natsu se río disimuladamente soltando el aire del cigarro...

–Era bastante guapa– le dijo indiferente tirado en el mismo sitio fumando tranquilamente...

–Siempre te presento a una buena chica– le dice impaciente de pie mirándolo fumar –Es modelo, es guapa, ¿No le viste el culo que tiene?– le reclamaba con gestos y al referirse al trasero extiende sus manos exageradamente –¡Monumental!– Gray parecía mas interesado en la situación sentimental de su amigo que el mismo, al ver que Natsu no le hacia caso hizo un ademan con su mano insinuando que ya le daba igual y se dirigió a la salida... Natsu se reía por lo bajo de su amigo. ¿Que si no lo había visto? Había hecho de todo con el... pero que más daba, no había diferencia ya... solo era satisfacción sexual...

–Gray, esta noche salimos– le dice como si hubiese olvidado el tema –La Alianza de Balam ataca esta noche...– le informo

–Ya estas...– le dice sin voltear, ambos se entendían a la perfección en la mayoría de los casos... tenían esa relación de amigos enemigos, solían pelear muchas veces, pero sabían que estaban incondicionalmente unidos por el mismo destino... ambos luchaban por los atroces secuestros y asesinatos de los gremios oscuros más poderosos bajo una regla simple, que no te atrapen y si te atrapan, primero muerto antes que delatar a tus compañeros...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

–Vamos Lucy...– le rogaba incada la peliazul a su incondicional prima...

–Sabes que no puedo salir... tengo mi examen para ingresar a la universidad... debo estudiar...– le contestaba fastidiada sentada frente a su ordenador, llevaba su cabello en una coleta de dónde salían unos mechones, llevaba una pijama en conjunto color rosa, los lentes que usaba para la computadora contrastaban con se desaliñado aspecto haciéndola ver intelectual... y lo era...

–Lucy vamos ¡tienes que salir!– le exigía la muchacha jalándola suave pero insistentemente del brazo...

–Sabes que no me gusta salir...– le decía con tono tranquilo pero aburrido y fastidiado intentando escribir sin éxito...

–¿Me dejaras sola?– Le pregunto intentando remorder la consciencia de Lucy poniendo cara triste y mirándola fijamente... Lucy estresada por su examen y los deberes tuvo que soportar a su prima exigiendo desde hace una semana ir a una famosa fiesta llena de gente influyente y por ende, de los chicos solteros mas codiciados de la ciudad...

–Lucy... ¿Lucy?– le insistía

–¡Ya basta!– le grito enfadada –¡Si estas buscando novio no es mi problema, tengo mis propios asuntos que atender!– le reclamo sin darse cuenta que se le había pasado la mano, Juvia solo la soltó y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos asintió tragando saliva... no es que fuera solo salir... quería ver a su prima divertirse...

–Has cambiado Lucy...– le dijo bajito poniéndose de pie, era obvio que había cambiado... los sueños de Lucy habían sido transformados, tergiversados después de su accidente de niña del cual no salió bien parada...

Lucy solo hizo una mueca de desanimo y bajó la mirada, no sabia que pensar... ahora se sentía culpable... era cierto que no quería salir, hasta la fecha nunca le habían dado permiso de salir a ningún lado ni ganas le habían quedado... cuando vio a su prima alejarse claramente lastimada solo apretó sus manos y con gran esfuerzo pronunció

–Esta bien... te acompaño...– le dijo no muy convencida, Juvia se giro y sus ojos brillaban tanto que las estrellas le envidiarían... Lucy se sintió aliviada pero un poco manipulada al ver que Juvia estaba feliz... era la prima que más quería, la única familia que deseaba tener...

–¡Yehi!– grito Juvia feliz dando brincos

–¿Señorita?– llamo a la puerta la ya más anciana nana

–Sshh...– le siseo Lucy, no querían que esto se supiera... después de todo, era su primera salida tan lejos de casa... pero estaba tranquila ya que Juvia tenia coche, era mucho más liberal e independiente de lo que a ella le permitían... –Pasa nana– le dijo Lucy

–Les traigo su desayuno– dijo la mujer una vez dentro con una bandeja en las manos acercandose a ellas,

–Dame eso– le dijo Lucy ayudando a la anciana –Ya no deberías hacer esto nana, puedo ir yo misma por el– le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y tomando la bandeja entre sus manos

–Oww trajiste para mi también nani– le dijo Juvia al ver los dos platos con sandwiches y leche –Gracias– y le regalo otro beso

–Ya ya niñas, cenen que ya es tarde...– les dijo saliendo

–Gracias– dijeron al unísono mientras se llevaban el primer bocado a la boca

–Entonces...– le dijo Juvia a Lucy mirándola con sus enormes ojos

–Si... si... iremos...– le contesto restándole importancia continuando con sus labores mientras terminaba su cena...

–Tus padres no vuelven hasta la otra semana, ¿Cierto?...– Juvia seguía teniendo ánimos de hablar, seguramente su prima dormiría hasta tarde como solía hacer siempre, ella ya se acomodaba en la cama dispuesta a dormir...

–Mmmjmm– le murmuro afirmando con la boca llena, dio un trago de leche y siguió hablando con Juvia –Deberías lavar tus dientes antes de ir a la cama...– dijo sin mirarla, no obtuvo respuesta, se giro y vio a Juvia plácidamente dormida... sonrío y se acerco a su prima, la cubrió con la sabana "Que envidia... ya quisiera poder dormir así..." pensó suspirando... desde aquel día nada volvió a ser igual... o si... pero peor... no pudo ver a Polyushka durante casi un año, y después de exigir que la restituyeran durante todo ese tiempo jamas se volvió a hacer cargo de ella, sus padres continuaron con sus vidas... ¿Acaso iban a cambiar las cosas? lo único que cambio fue la seguridad, pero conforme paso el tiempo las cosas fueron volviendo a la normalidad, sus padres habiendo pagado suficiente dinero a los medios no se hizo publico el incidente... ahora no eran más que recuerdos y pesadillas constantes a veces temía cerrar los ojos al dormir...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una sombra se paseaba por los rincones de la ciudad de Seven, habiendo viajado desde la ciudad vecina de Fiore donde residía su cartel, esperaban a que la presa atacara... un chico vestido de negro pantalones holgados y camisa ajustada dejando ver el tatuaje en forma de ave que se asomaba en su hombro... caminaba sigiloso y al parecer indefenso... por aquellas calles abandonadas... ahora todo el mundo temía, nadie salía de sus casas a altas horas de la noche... la delincuencia se había desatado como nunca antes... y ahora ellos formaban parte también...

–Hey tú...– le hablo una voz detrás suyo, se paro en seco –No deberías estar aquí– le dijo bruscamente y antes de que le pudiera tocar el hombro ya estaba muerto

–Natsu... deberías ser mas cuidadoso– le dijo Gray guardando su Glock 18 en su chaqueta –Sabes que tu aspecto no pasa desapercibido tan fácilmente– le dijo señalando su cabeza

–Deberías revisar el cuerpo antes de hablar– le dijo sonriendo con sorna, Gray se acerco al cuerpo del hombre tenia dos balazos uno en el costado y el que el le había disparado...se río con asombro

–Si serás carbón, igualmente deberias tener cuidado– le dijo soltando al sujeto –¿Qué hacemos con este?– pregunto señalando el cuerpo inerte

–Solo oríllalo, no tardan en llegar los otros– le ordeno, enseguida unas luces los cegaron por un instante, una Cheyenne negra dio un frenon y se bajaron cinco sujetos armados

–¿Qué mierda hiciste?– le pregunta uno de ellos, los demás se pusieron alerta y los apuntaron sin más con sus micro fusil con silenciador...

–Nos equivocamos, no son de la Alianza Natsu– le dijo Gray quedando a un lado de Natsu, ambos parecían indefensos...

–¿Por qué te sigues metiendo en nuestros asuntos maldito pelirosa?– le preguntó sin esperar respuesta apuntándolo firme y decidido, como una ráfaga Gray saco su Glock 18 y le advirtió

–Ni lo pienses– le advirtió, cinco contra dos, era ridículo, pero ya tenían su fama, y los contrincantes lo sabían, era ridículo que el líder de su cartel se involucrara en las peleas de sus halcones, como solían llamarse, Natsu odiaba eso, no le gustaba entrar en la misma categoría que ellos... y por ende, nadie sabia que el lider era el...

–Dile a tu maldito líder que caerá... y muy pronto...– le amenazo remarcando sus palabras

–Ya le haré llegar tus ultimas palabras...– le dijo y antes de que pudieran entender, ya habían caído los 5 tras una ráfaga de balazos...

–Siempre a tiempo chicos– les dijo Gray saludando –Kana, Freed...muy bien hecho –¿Dónde están los otros? – les preguntó buscándolos con la mirada, notó que Natsu ya no estaba –¿Y Natsu?– volvió a preguntar desconcertado –¡Aagh! parece que este carbón siempre anda solo... simplemente desaparece...

–Hey Gray– le hablo el pelirosa a lo lejos, con el se veía a sus otros compañeros y otras personitas no contempladas

–Mira lo que hemos encontrado– le dijo una mujer de cabello castaño claro

–No de nuevo Ever– le dijo fastidiado viendo como se acercaban con lo que parecían ser unos niños

–Esto era su plan, robar más niños...– dijo Natsu ente dientes y apretando sus manos, el había vivido lo mismo que ellos... sentía ese miedo que ahora reflejaban sus caritas, una niña pequeña de cabello azul se aferraba a el con fuerza y temblando... no podía soportarlo, pero se mantenía firme... la castaña llevaba en brazo a un pequeño de piel oscura...

–Toma Gray, este se llama Lilly, pero le gusta que le digan Pantherlilly– le dijo mientras extendía sus brazos al chico que forzadamente lo recibió –Estos son Charle y Happy, no me han querido decir sus nombres así los he llamado– unos niños de aproximadamente 3 años los miraban confundidos, Charle pequeña blanca y albina, y Happy moreno de cabello azul... ambos iban tomados de la mano... quienes quedaron al cuidado de Kana quien se dirigió a su camioneta junto con el otro chico de cabello verde...

–He Freed, llévate a este chico– le dijo Gray al peliverde señalando al pequeño que solo los miraba con cara de no saber que pasaba... Freed se regreso y se lo llevo junto a los otros

–Un poco de tacto Gray...– le dijo Freed mientras se alejaba un poco molesto por la actitud del chico...

–La niña aun esta en shock no ha querido decir una sola palabra– menciono un sujeto de cabello castaño con una coleta, parecía ser el más grande de todos, unos treinta y cinco años ya se le hacían ver, Natsu mirando a la pequeña solo podía acariciar sus cabellos y sin decir nada la llevo a la costa seguido de los otros...

–Creo que ya se va a poner así...– le dijo un rubio de corte al estilo Jack de la película Titanic haciendo un movimiento con su mano...

–Déjalo... Max...– le contesto somnoliento Wakaba, Gray solo dio la orden de abandonar el lugar a los demas

–Vamos chicos, recuerden el tiempo limite...– finalizo Gray refiriéndose a las reglas que mantenían con los policías... 15 minutos de tolerancia antes de arribar... se dirigieron a la costa donde tenían sus vehículos, uno a uno se fueron dispersando... Gray y Natsu iban en motocicleta, dos Harley Softail Heritage del 2009, ambas de Natsu pero una prácticamente pertenecía a Gray, la azul, Natsu prefería el rojo, pero un color llamativo no era lo que estaba buscando, así que al final se decidió por la negra...

–Eveer– llamó a la mujer –No puedo llevar a la niña conmigo, llévala en tu camioneta– le dijo intentando soltarse de la niña que hizo caso omiso y se aferro más a el...

–Mmmm... creo que no– se burlo la mujer –Llévala contigo, ya sabes que ruta seguir– le aconsejo, era una ruta más larga, pero más segura... al ir en motocicleta era mas propenso a accidentes o ser detectado por los enemigos... pero definitivamente era más rápido y ágil en ella...

–Ok, ok...– le dijo haciendo un gesto de despedida con su mano, puso a la niña detrás suyo

–He Natsu...– le hablo Gray –Los chicos forman parte de Succubus Eye, no tenían rangos importantes por lo que sé... pero igualmente no lo pasaran desapercibido... debemos movernos rápido... – le informo el moreno, quien antes había pertenecido al Cartel de Grimoire Heart como informante, por lo cual estaba destinado a morir... ciertamente lo creían muerto, pero eso aun seguía con vida... conocía los carteles de pies a cabeza... lo cual le daba a Natsu una ventaja sobre los otros... Gray se ajustaba su casco y haciendo el mismo ademan de despedida dio la orden a los otros que esperaban para partir, Evergreen, Kana, Wakava, Max y Freed eran los que seguían al mando después de Gray... ¿El por qué eran ellos los que hacían ese tipo de trabajos en lugar de sus halcones? simple... ellos no estaban interesados en acumular riqueza sentados tras un escritorio... solo querían hacer justicia por su propia mano... los halcones solo los mantenían informados de los movimientos enemigos y al mismo tiempo distribuían las drogas por las distintas ciudades de Earthland, Fiore, Seven, Ca Elum, Bosco, Stella y Midi siendo las principales zonas, y Minstrel considerada zona neutral dónde el comercio se distribuía... salieron en dirección a Fiore, dónde residía su base evitando entrar a Bosco donde seguramente ya habían dado pitazo de alerta y los soldados aparecerían en cualquier momento... Gray y Natsu siguieron la misma ruta, completamente abandonada se fueron por toda la costa de Seven mientras que los otros habían atravesado la ciudad ahorrándose unos 40 minutos de trayecto... Natsu se detuvo barriéndose bruscamente, La niña se aferro a el Gray se puso alerta...

–El camino esta bloqueado...– dijo Natsu a Gray desconcertado...

–Ya veo... por acá... –le señalo el moreno saliendo de la carretera y adentrándose al bosque... Ambos siguieron el rumbo marcado por un camino de tierra ausente de plantas... lo cual indicaba que la gente usaba ese camino.. era algo estrecho pero se las arreglaban bien... cuando volvieron a salir a la carretera se encontraron bloqueados por un auto Honda del año color rojo mal estacionado... no se detuvieron a ver... y salieron como ráfaga de ahí... Natsu por curiosidad miro por el retrovisor y vio a un sujeto de cabellos largos como conductor luchando con algo dentro del mismo coche... cerro sus ojos un segundo y se enfoco en el camino... no se supone que debiera estar haciendo algo bueno una persona a estar horas de la noche en una zona peligrosa y deshabitada... pero una de sus tantas reglas era no involucrarse con personas fuera de los carteles... y si Gray no sabia de este tipo, no había necesidad de meterse con el... igualmente solo buscaba un buen lugar para "pasar el rato" con alguien más...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Hoy hace un día excelente– decía una menuda chica dentro de un una camioneta cerrada frente a un ordenador, vestía un uniforme militar y sus cabellos azules se escondían bajo una gorra a juego

–Hace un día de mierda– le contesto su compañero que venia manejando

–Por fin vamos a conocer a la coronel de la que tanto se habla...– le agrego ignorando a su compañero

–Si... la sádica Erza– le respondió aburrido

–Mi teniente... debería estar más agradecido que nos mandaran a esta zona, es mucho mejor que las otras, el sur esta infestado de delincuentes...– le rezongó la chica chequeando de vez en cuando el enorme ordenador que tenia frente a si... tan solo ayer hubo un encuentro de dos bandos por territorio...

–Sargento Levi... nuestro trabajo es acabar con esos delincuentes... no se haga ilusiones de que solo estará sentada cómodamente en esa cosa...– dijo refiriéndose a la computadora...

–Vamos mi teniente Gajeel, es obvio que envidias a Erza por su puesto y te resulta problemático estar bajo las ordenes de una mujer... como tu esposa, como yo...– le dijo con sorna y disimulado jubilo... –Ese es todo tu problema...– le afirmo

–Enana me vas a sacar de mis casillas y voy a perder la linea del convoy...– le dijo entre dientes...

–No puedo creer que nos haya tocado ir con ustedes dos– dijo Macao a Elfman... notoriamente fastidiado, Macao a un lado de Gajeel como copiloto y Elfman atrás con Levi...

–Los tortolitos...– se burlo Elfman...

–Aah cállense– les ordeno Gajeel molesto... los demás solo se rieron...y así transcurrió su camino, entre peleas y chistes avanzaron hasta entrar al territorio de Pergrande Kingdom dónde los esperaban en el cuartel Militar de la zona 3 en Earthland... del cual la Coronel Erza estaba al mando...

–Muevan sus traseros– escucharon gritar a alguien a lo lejos, y entre todos distinguieron los cabellos largos y rojos de la que ahora sería su Coronel...

–Da miedo– dijeron todos al mismo tiempo...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Estamos entrando a zona de alto riesgo, como ya saben el sur esta infestado de delincuentes que nos resultan bastante problemáticos– decía la pelirroja en una sala enorme dónde tenían sus juntas...

–El problema no son tanto ellos, el problema es sus modo de hacer las cosas... los carteles al ver reducidas sus entradas por la droga comienzan a hacer uso de la violencia en los ciudadanos que cada vez están más atemorizados y huyen fuera de Earthland buscando una mejor vida...– dijo sin detenerse, con la mirada en alto y dando una hojeada rápida a los nuevos integrantes continuo –Nuestra tarea es hacer de Earthland un lugar seguro nuevamente, no una zona fantasma como ya lo comienzan a llamar en el sur... hemos perdido varias ciudades pero es por eso que están ustedes aquí– les dijo señalándolos en general – Nunca olviden de que lado están compañeros– les dijo firme y fuerte –Pues olvidarlo les puede costar la vida, y no será una muerte honrosa...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Si mamá... si...– decía la rubia al teléfono –Todo salió bien... si... si...– Juvia le hacia señas de que se apresurara... –Buenas noches... mañana hablo contigo... si saludos a todos... bye...– colgó

–Vamos Lucy apresúrate– le decía la peliazul enfundada en un vestido negro de falda ancha y ajustado por la cintura... con un moño de seda blanco atado a la cintura y sus largos cabellos azules sujetos en una sensual coleta... llevaba puestos unas sandalias de tacón bajo por que iba dispuesta a bailar toda la noche... Lucy en ropa interior aun no podía terminar de vestirse... eran las 10 de la noche, el coche de Juvia las esperaba en la cochera...

–Ya voy ya voy...– le decía la chica poniéndose el vestido que le entro como guante ajustándose a sus curvas...

–Woooow...– dijo Juvia...– Estas hermosa...– la alabo, Lucy iba de color coral, un vestido pegado que llegaba un poco más abajo del muslo, no dejando ver nada, pero tampoco ocultándolo todo... el cuello descubierto adornado por un dije con una pequeña perla... sus zapatos negros dejaban ver gran parte de sus pies haciéndolos ver coquetos... –Solo que...– dijo mirando su cabello... –Ven acá– se dispuso a peinar a la rubia haciéndole unas ondas en las puntas de sus largos cabellos rubios... Lucy solo se dejaba hacer... le puso un poco de brillo en los labios y rimel en las pestañas... Lucy no necesitaba mucho para verse guapa, era una de las chicas mas guapas, y si hubiera entrado a una escuela normal no le habrían faltado pretendientes... a pesar de los esfuerzos de sus padres de mantenerla al margen, fue retratada una que otra vez por periodistas locales, fotos borrosas y mal hechas... en las cuales siempre llevaba lentes, no había mucho de que preocuparse... sabia que lo que hacia estaba mal... pero ya no podía echarse para atrás... su prima no se lo perdonaría... ademas... ¿Qué podría suceder?...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lucy no sabia que una vez más el destino haría de las suyas en su vida...

_**Continuara...**_

**_Estaba dudosa de seguir la historia, cuando la empece comenzó de nuevo la inseguridad en mi estado y pensé, caramba será mejor no meterme en estas cosas... deje pasar un tiempo para que las cosas se calmaran y poder sacar de mi mente el miedo para animarme a pensar... en fin así quedo el capitulo, por cierto esto lo escribí después de lo de abajo por eso digo "hola"... :)_**

_**Hola, por fin tuve tiempo de escribir otro capitulo, lastimosamente tengo que hacer otras cosas para ganarme la vida así que no puedo dedicarme a escribir la historia como me gustaría, aun así agradezco a los que se pasan a leer los capítulos que subo cada año, jaja u,u, y les quiero preguntar como quieren que siga la historia, ¿Quieren una historia larga o corta? ¿Quieren que junte más parejas o me centre en las principales? gracias por sus mensajitos :3 los quiero, hasta el próximo capitulo.**_

_**PD: Es un pelin más largo que los otros caps, por la tardanza u.u **_

_**Matta Ne :) **_


End file.
